1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device, including an n type semiconductor layer, a p type base layer, formed at a surface layer portion of the semiconductor layer and defining an active region, and a p type well layer, formed along a periphery of the base layer at the surface layer portion of the semiconductor layer, is disclosed in JP2003-158258A.